


Use and Discard

by PrisLit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisLit/pseuds/PrisLit
Summary: Sixteen year old Ben Solo is on Coruscant while his mother attends a meeting of the senate. When Ari Olee shows interest in Ben, he thinks he’s found his dream girl. He soon discovers that some dreams can quickly become nightmares.





	Use and Discard

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my Ben Solo canon-compliant origin stories. I am utterly fascinated with his early years and all the moments and experiences that led up to his turn to the dark side and the events of the sequels.
> 
> While I am a die-hard Reylo, I also understand that Ben and Rey weren’t always together, and that he was bound to have certain experiences without her.
> 
> Please note that while this story does not include underage sex, it is about underage teens, and there is some content of an explicit and sexual nature.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments are appreciated as always.

The quadruple moons of Coruscant hung low in the early night sky as she ran ahead. She giggled, looking back over her shoulder at him, both of them feeling the effects of the emerald wine they had drunk. She had taken the bottle from her father’s study before their little rendezvous, swearing he would never miss it. They had hidden together in a side chamber of the great hall as they shared it, sipping it straight from the bottle.

He looked down at her small hand wrapped in his which was nearly twice its size. He always felt awkward and gangly, not yet used to his body which had already far surpassed his sixteen years. Tonight was no exception. He kept tripping over his own feet as she pulled him behind her. She laughed again, helping him regain his balance.

Why? He thought to himself as he followed. Why was she with him? Vishari was so incredibly beautiful. Her eyes, a shade of purple he had only seen in the fabrics of his mother’s dresses from Naboo, sparkled even in the low light of the Coruscant twilight. Her hair, fiery red, hung in ringlets around her perfect face and tumbled softly in long waves down her back. Red would forever be his favorite color, he vowed then and there.

She was smart, a junior senator, the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the senate and an admiral of the republic. She was charming and witty and her laughter sounded like music. Yet here she was, Vishari Olee, a girl so far out of his league they might as well have been in separate galaxies, and she was with him.

Who was he, anyway, this young man so unsure of himself he was ready to turn and run from her, even as he ran with her? Compared to Vishari, he was nobody. Ben Solo, quiet, odd boy from Chandrila, son of a princess of a planet blown to dust, and a wanted smuggler with no known lineage at all. It didn’t matter anyway. His parents never spoke a single word to each other for weeks on end now. The dark secrets of their fractured family ran so deep Ben wished he could drown in them.

What would they think of him now, his family? His mother? His father? His uncle, the Jedi?

“Ari, where are we going?” Ben called to her, keeping his voice low in volume. There would be guards, both human and droid, keeping careful watch. They were headed towards the lower level of the Coruscant meeting hall, which was currently full of politicians from all over the Galaxy.

She didn’t reply, but he had his answer soon enough.

They ducked into a covered section of the lower level that contained the silent, hovering speeders of some of the local politicians. Ari led Ben to an expensive enclosed two-seater speeder, and with her free hand, placed her fingertips on a panel on the door, which unlocked and rose, allowing them access.

Ben looked around nervously, but Ari pulled him close, kissed him on the cheek, then pushed him inside. Ben folded his tall form inside the vehicle best as he could. Before he even had a chance to settle completely into the seat, Ari had climbed in and straddled his lap, triggering the door to close beside her.

Her mouth was on his so quickly, Ben didn’t have time to think of how to react. She tasted of the mild sweetness of the emerald wine, and her lips were as soft as the petals of the rare Alderaanian night-blooming flowers his mother grew back home. He kissed her back, but he was nervous and it felt awkward. She broke the kiss and smiled sweetly at him. He felt her hands move up the front of his chest, 

“Would you…” she started, but paused, her voice shy and timid, not like Ari at all. “Can you… can you use the Force on me?”

He tilted his head upwards slightly to look at her, but when their eyes met, she dropped her gaze, embarrassed.

“Use it… how?” Ben asked. His Force powers weren’t something he was proud of. He still didn’t have total control over them, or even fully understand them. In all honesty, he was slightly afraid of them. Sometimes when he was angry, he would lose control, and bad things would happen. He wasn’t a trained Jedi like his Uncle Luke, the famous hero of the Republic. Ben had a sudden realization. Was that what Ari thought? Did she think he would one day be a Jedi knight?  Looking at her now, her perfect body pressed against his, those soft lips ready and willing and his for the taking, he decided to play whatever part would make her happy.

Ben closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, focusing, turning inward. He felt his power awaken, and he carefully sent that Force forward, searching for her. When he found Ari and his powers touched her, he heard her draw in a startled breath. Once connected, it became easier. It was just like using his hands, although he could feel more through the force somehow. He could caress her warm skin through the soft fabric of her dress, but more than that, he could caress her feelings as he brushed the edge of his power over her emotions.

She was full of light and bright colors, and Ben soaked her in, basking in her inner warmth. Little pieces of her memories floated past him. Most of them he ignored as he desperately tried to keep his focus, but a few he caught — the flavor of the tiny cakes her mother had made in celebration of Ari’s position in the junior senate, the scent of the deep pools beneath the Chandrilan waterfall she and her friends had swam in summers past (Ben smiled. He knew that place well), the worn right ear of the stuffed toy Ewok that his own mother had given Ari on her sixth birthday, the green eyes of the first boy she had kissed (Ben did not like that memory and flicked it away).

“It tickles!” she laughed, her fingers caressing upwards, arms extending to snake around his neck. Ben grinned. He didn’t have to open his eyes to see her now. The Force was linking them, body and mind. In response, he pushed his power a little deeper inside her. Her laugh morphed into a moan, and she leaned her head down, her forehead touching to his. Ben felt his own reaction to the sound she made within the confines of his trousers.

“Oh!” Ari exclaimed softly, her lips pursing into a perfect pink circle. Her right hand travelled slowly down his body until her palm pressed against the bulge straining against her belly. Her lips trailed against his cheek until they found his mouth again, but this time, the kiss was deep, and Ben heard the sound of his own moan against her probing tongue.

The bright colors of Ari’s mind began to flicker, and Ben tried to focus, but her tongue felt like velvet against his, and her fingers were working the fasteners of his trousers.

It was then that he sensed it. There, at the periphery of her mind, almost out of reach, he felt something. It was like seeing a shadow out of the corner of your eye that would disappear when you turned to look. A secret, a little voice deep inside him whispered to him. He knew he shouldn’t pry, shouldn’t attempt to uncover this guarded part of Ari’s mind. But she had invited him in, hadn’t she? He pushed harder with his powers and outside of himself, he heard her whimper against his mouth. She liked it.

He felt his way through the inky darkness of the deepest recesses of her mind until there, just ahead, he found what he had been looking for. She had done well trying to hide it. But now that he knew it was there, it took little effort to pull it near. His heart sank in his chest.

She didn’t want him. She had little to no interest in him, in Ben Solo, at all. It was his Force powers she cared about, an obsession of hers, it seemed. As he flipped through the pages of her mind, a book she had so generously left wide open for him, he saw the memories of all the other Force sensitive boys — and girls — Ari had plucked, used, and discarded.

It was all an act. Everything she had said and done until this point was just a lie to get him to use his powers on her, to fulfil her twisted little need. She found him just as weird and unattractive as the other girls did, the girls who forever snickered behind his back, whispering to each other and giggling about his ears, his nose, the dark marks that peppered his skin. He was valuable to Ari solely because of what he could do for her (or to her). And she knew just how to manipulate him into giving her what she wanted.

Ben wasn’t surprised. Deep down he had always known this girl would never truly care for him. What did surprise him was how much the truth stung when it slapped him in the face.

He felt a familiar red-hot rage begin to churn in his depths. Ari had dared to use him as her plaything, but the tables had turned. She had willingly let him in to her mind, and now, he could do with her as he pleased. Although, he thought with eyebrows knitted, he wasn’t exactly sure how to do that just yet.

He felt something gently wash over him from inside, a soothing presence, calming him. It’s cool blue waves beckoned him to let her go, to release her mind and just walk away. Ben ignored it. He was sick of it. Sick of being taunted and made fun of. Sick of being lonely all the time, his family (what a ridiculous thing to call it) leaving him alone for days on end as they tended to their own lives and responsibilities. Sick of the way people looked at him, the way his own mother looked at him, like there was a monster hiding inside of him that only she could see. Sick of the whispers and the jokes and the looks of pity. But most of all, he was sick of hiding what he had felt inside of him so long, a power so dark and so strong and so terrifying that he could barely comprehend its mere existence. It had been calling to him his whole life, it’s dark tendrils caressing his mind and his soul, and he was sick to death of fighting it.

If Ari wanted the Force, then that’s what she would get.

Ben pulled her closer against him with his hands as he gripped her from within with the power she craved. He handled her roughly, too roughly, probably, but he didn’t care. She started this. It was her idea. It was her fault. She wanted this.

The darkness within him was rising, making it difficult to focus. He knew what would happen if he lost control and he could not risk that now. He shielded himself from the pain he was feeling, and the seething blackness ebbed a bit, allowing him to take back control. Somewhere inside him, a familiar presence, that inner voice that was always with him, swelled with pride. It was pleased with him. Sometimes he felt it was the only thing that ever really cared about him.

Excited at his sudden ability to somewhat control the dark power he had lived in fear of for so long, he sent a jolt of it up and through Ari. She cried out, and Ben felt her whole body react, every nerve firing at once. Her hands instinctively fisted in the fabric of his shirt, as if she were holding on for dear life. She was panting.

Ben opened his eyes then, and was met with Ari’s staring back at him. Her face had changed, no longer amused and aroused, she looked… frightened. Still anchored deeply within her mind, Ben could sense the turmoil within her. She had never felt anything like this before. This wasn't what she was used to. This wasn’t the Force she knew, and yet the sensations it gave her were a thousand times stronger. She wanted more, yet something inside her screamed at her to run away. She didn’t understand, and she was paralyzed with both fear and wanting.

Good.

Ben placed his hands on both sides of her face, now pale and cool to the touch, and ran one large thumb over those petal pink lips. As he did this, he pushed another wave of power through her, attempting this time to focus the intensity right between her legs. He only had to wait a fraction of a second to know that he had gotten it right. Ari’s eyes threatened to roll back in her head as she let out a sound somewhere between a wail and a groan. She parted her lips and sucked Ben’s thumb into her mouth, working it with her tongue as she bucked against him.

He reached down deep inside of himself and wound the darkness around and around. He was going to throw it into her, undistilled, no mercy, and finish her completely. When he was done with her, she would never lie to him again. She would be the one following him, begging him for more.

“Hey!” A sharp rapping on the window of the speeder made both of the teenagers inside jump. “What are you kids doing in there?”

Ari gasped, attempting to climb off of Ben’s lap, but as she did, her knee triggered the mechanism to open the passenger door. The two of them sat there, red-faced and caught red handed, as the guard looked down on them, arms crossed against his chest.

“We’re sorry, sir.” Ari said, and Ben cringed as he recognized the sickly sweet voice she was using. Her liar’s voice. The voice she had used on him. “I’m Vishari Olee. My father is Senator Va…”

“I know who you are.” The guard interrupted. “And I know who you are, too.” He pointed at Ben. “Out of the vehicle, you two.”

Ari stepped out of the speeder, her head lowered as she attempted to straighten the fabric of the skirt of her dress. Ben remained in the speeder seat, dark eyes focused on the Coruscant moons. They had risen high in the sky now.

“Out of the speeder, boy!” The guard said. In a flash Ben exited the vehicle. Startled, the guard took a step back,

Instinctively placing his hand on his blaster.

“What did you call me?” Ben seethed. He was a good three inches taller than the guard, and although he didn’t have nearly the strength or prowess to fight the man physically, the dark power coiled inside of him could. Ben’s hand rose from his side. Still partially linked to him in the Force, Ari could sense the rise in power.

“Ben, no!” She pleaded, placing her hand on his arm but he shrugged her away. Sick of it. So sick of all of it. His hand closed into a tight fist.

“It’s alright, Lieutenant.” a calm voice said, and suddenly there was a person standing between Ben and the guard. “Why don’t you take Ms. Olee back to her quarters? Ben, let's take a walk.”

A firm hand gripped him around his forearm and led him away. Defeated, he followed, turning once to glance over his shoulder at Ari, who was being led back to the hall by the guard.

“You sure know how to pick ‘em, don’t you?” The woman walking next to him said. “Any ordinary girl wouldn’t do.  You had to get caught with the daughter of the senator who holds this entire system-wide trade agreement in the palm of his hand.”

Ben said nothing, shoulders slumped, head low. He jammed his hands deep in his pockets.

“You’ve got so much of your mother in you.” She sighed, and at that, Ben turned to look at her. “Oh? That surprises you?” She laughed softly. “Trust me, I saved her from more than one similar situation.”

Amused at first, Ben smirked. But after he thought about it for a second, the smirk turned to a disgusted scowl. Thinking about his mother doing the things he and Ari were doing? No thanks.

“I doubt we’ll be able to hide this from her.” She said. They were nearing the entrance to the private chambers Leia had reserved for them while on Coruscant. “But I’ll try my best. If she comes down on you, Ben. Don’t take it personally. She’s your mother. It’s what mothers do.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Ben answered. He tried to keep the pain and sarcasm from his voice but he failed. “She’s hardly ever around.”

The older woman put one hand on his shoulder, and with the other, tilted his chin up to look at her. Even with his latest growth spurt, he was now only eye to eye with her.

“She has a lot on her shoulders, Ben. The galaxy relies on her. I know it’s hard for you to understand, and I know it hasn’t been easy on you, being away from her.” She paused. “Especially with your father being gone. But believe me when I say, everything she does, she does for you, sweetheart. She loves you more than anything.”

They had reached the door of the small apartment where Leia and Ben were staying.

“And I love you too.” She said, reaching up to smooth down a stray piece of his ebony hair. “Never forget that.” Ben nodded, and she smiled, then turned to leave.

“Aunt Amilyn.” Ben called, and she looked back at him. “Thanks.”

Amilyn Holdo strolled back to the path to the Senate hall, two thumbs stuck high in the air for her best friend’s son to see. 

Ben entered the code on the entrance keypad, and the door slid open. He halfway expected his mother to be there, hands on her hips, ready to verbally blast him into the next star system. Leia Organa Solo was a tiny woman, but what she lacked in stature, she made up for in might. Woe be to the man who tried to cross her. Ben and his father both had learned that lesson the hard way.  Now, however, the rooms were dark and silent.

He thought briefly about food, but found himself with no appetite. He walked to his small bedroom and climbed onto the bed. He ran a finger over a small panel, and the wall next to the bed became transparent, with a perfect view of the Coruscant skyline. Ben placed his hands beneath his head and watched for a while as hundreds of speeders and small starships made their way to and from the endless, bustling city. His eyes traveled up to the stars in the sky. He thought briefly about his father, Han, somewhere out there in that broad expanse of space. He thought about flying with Han when he was younger, his little body perched on his father’s lap as the older man navigated the Millennium Falcon over the valleys and meadows of Ben’s home planet of Chandrila. He sighed. Why did things have to change? Why did people have to change?

He rolled over on his side, and sighed deeply, sliding his fingers over the panel to opaque the wall once again. The room was pitch black, but somehow, Ben found relief in that darkness. A familiar scent caught his attention and he raised the sleeve of his shirt to his nose. Ari’s perfume. He sighed again as his mind wandered back to her. He remembered how she had looked, the sounds she had made, right before they’d been found by the guard. She had been in ecstasy, and Ben had taken her there.

He moved his right hand down his body and undid his trousers. He slid his fingers underneath the fabric and wrapped them around his cock, already semi-hard. He thought of how it had felt when Ari had sucked the tip of his thumb between her lips and he began to stroke himself. They had been connected, their minds intertwined. Ben’s strokes slowed as he thought. Might it be possible that they were still connected on some level? Could it be possible that now that he’d been inside Ari’s mind, he would be able to…

With his fingers still wrapped around his now completely stiffened cock, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He reached out from within himself, allowing his feelings to flow forward. His powers searched, flying and twisting and turning, exploring every energy signal, until finally, Ben felt her.

He couldn’t tell where she was, he could only feel her emotions. She was angry and she was embarrassed, but beneath all of that, Ben sensed a desperate need gnawing at her core. She had been so close to climax when they were together, the Force, powered by Ben’s darkness, had brought her to the brink, but then she had been left utterly unfulfilled.

Ben allowed his powers to surround her then, barely kissing the surface of her aura, but that’s all it took. She immediately felt him and recognized the feeling of him. She drew him to her, and as soon as his power fully touched her, he could sense everything about her — where she was, what she was wearing, what she was thinking and doing. She was sitting on her bed in the apartment she shared with her mother and father. The two older Olees were in the main room outside of Ari’s bedroom, arguing about her and what had happened that night.

Knowing Ben was with her, Ari rose from her bed, turned off the light, removed her dress, and then slipped between her bed sheets. Ben could feel the coolness of the fabric against her skin as if it were his own. What she did then surprised him. He felt her open her mind to him, and then, when she felt him there, inside her head, she gave up all control to him.

Ben, without hesitation, took it from her.

He was incredibly pleased at the fact that he had been able to use the Force to find her, and even more so, that he could do the same things from the other side of the city that he had done when she was right next to him. His power was stronger than he had previously assumed, and his ability to manage it was strengthening with time and practice as well.

Ben stroked himself as he washed his power over Ari, her warm skin prickling with the sensation. He heard her sigh, biting her bottom lip softly in anticipation. He loved that she knew what he was capable of doing to her, and that she wanted it more than anything.

He toyed with her, allowing himself the privilege of every inch of her. By the time he made it between her legs, she was already soaking wet, and he was hard as a rock under his hand. He touched her there, her most sacred spot, through the Force, and she whimpered. He sent a surge of energy up and through her and she gasped, but then he felt a new emotion — frustration. She wanted more. She wanted what she had felt in the speeder before they had been interrupted.

Ben knew exactly what she wanted, he just needed to find it himself before he could give it to her.

He turned to lie on his back, his cock now so hard that his fingers brushed through droplets of pre-cum as he stroked the head. He steadied his breathing, concentrated, and within a fraction of a second, he felt his darkness begin to rise. It was the first time he’d been able to summon it. He wasn’t even aware it was his to call, having only encountered it before in fits of anger and rage.The corners of his mouth turned upwards, and his cock twitched in his palm.

The inky blackness swirled around his core, begging to be set free, sensing Ari was there, wanting to feel her again. He sent a single tendril forward and it latched onto her.

Ari moaned against her pillow as she sent a silent plea to Ben — More! Ben sent a silent response — What’s in it for me?

She ran her hand down her stomach until her fingers brushed the tight curls of her mound. She dipped her fingers into her folds, then rose her fingers back to her mouth where she sucked them clean. Ben tasted her musky sweetness on his tongue as plainly as if his lips had been there between her trembling thighs. His cock lurched in his fingers. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He slowed his own strokes, yet sent more of his darkness into Ari.

Her back arched and she began to pant again. He had found all the parts earlier that night that made her react, and he focused his attention there now. She writhed beneath his invisible touch, pupils blown, hands twisted in her bedsheets. He pumped his power into her as he pumped his cock with his hand.

Her release came nearly simultaneous with his. When he was done, his seed spent and puddled on his stomach, he focused on Ari once again. It would be the last time.

He showed her the secret he had discovered in her own mind earlier. He wanted her to know that he knew. And then he made it perfectly clear to her that he would never, ever be her plaything ever again. She would never feel his touch again, never experience his unique power and the ecstasy it brought with it. The incredible pleasure she had just felt, he gave her out of pity. Because she was beneath him, his power in the Force catapulting him so far out of her league he couldn’t even bare to share the same air with her.

And with that, he withdrew his power and left her there, cold, alone, and humiliated as he went to the fresher to clean himself up.

Ben didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until he was woken up by the sound of his mother’s voice in the other room. He hadn’t heard her come in. He checked the time on the data pad by his bed. It was well into the early morning hours. He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he tried to listen. There was another voice, softer, far away. Who was she talking to?

Without even giving it any thought, Ben flicked his fingers and the door to his room slid open just far enough to allow him to hear more clearly. It was his Uncle. Leia was talking to Luke via the holocommunicator.

“Are you listening to me?” His mother said. “He is out of control! He would have attacked that guard if Amilyn hadn’t happened to be on that same level at the right time. I don’t know what else to do, Luke. You have to take him.”

Ben rolled to his side and roughly wiped away the tears that were pooling in his eyes, annoyed that he cared. His uncle’s reply came as no surprise.

“I’ll be there to get him next week.”


End file.
